


It's a small crime

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lots of Sex, Sex Pollen, but once it wears off they're both on board, hence the dub con warning, like really enthusiastically on board, onderon planet of fucking up, poe being mistaken for leia's slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: A diplomatic mission to secure allies goes awry when the locals mistake the command hierarchy for a master/pleasure slave relationship. This only becomes clear when Leia returns to their sumptuous guest quarters to find that Poe missed dinner because they were being washed, oiled up, dressed in a skimpy slave-bikni outfit, drugged with a maddeningly powerful aphrodisiac and left there as a "present".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4330245#cmt4330245) prompt

With every word Leia felt more and more like strangling the Ondarian steward who was standing in front of her. It was bad enough that they had drugged Poe but did it have to be a sex-drug? The answer was apparently yes, as the steward explained. They had mistaken the chain of command and had instead assumed that Poe was Leia’s pleasure slave and had prepared him accordingly so that she could ‘enjoy’ him after dinner. Which was why Leia had found him oiled up and naked in her quarters, begging her to let him service her.

“Is there any way to counteract the aphrodisiac?”

The steward shook his head. “We usually just let it run its course.”

“Even if someone takes by mistake?”

Her host shrugged. “There’s always someone willing to help out. If you don’t want to I’m sure I can find someone else to take care of your ‘companion’.”

Leia hesitated. Poe wasn’t in his right mind, but would it be better if it was some stranger who helped him through his drug-induced state, someone he’d never have to see again but also someone who didn’t necessarily have Poe’s best interest in mind or if it was her?

“If it helps your conscience”, the steward added, “The drug only deepens the bond that exists between master and slave. It is unable to create a new one.”

Leia thought that was just a bunch of banthashit he had made up on the spot to make her feel better about a situation where he didn’t see what her problem was. But in the interest of diplomacy she took it anyway. “Thank you.”

“Is there anything else you need?” The steward asked.

“No”, Leia said, having made a decision. “I’ll handle this.”

“Good night, then.”

“Good night.”

She returned to her quarters and found Poe how she had left him. Beautiful, naked and only interested in having sex with her. “Ma’am?” he asked as she closed the door behind her. He didn’t approach her.

“it seems there is no way to get rid of the drug but letting it run its course”, she said. “I can get someone else if you’d rather – “

“No, ma’am.” She wasn’t exactly surprised when he interrupted her. Poe rose from the bed and stood directly in front of her.

“Please, Ma’am”, Poe looked at her with big dark eyes, as beautiful as she had ever seen him. “I want to make you feel good. Please let me.”

She nodded and as soon as she did Poe pressed his lips to hers, coaxing her mouth open. One hand cupped her cheek and the other arm was slung around her back. He was a very good kisser, passionate but gentle and with every intention to make her feel weak in the knees.

She rested her hands on his chest somewhat awkwardly. The oil made his skin smooth nearly to the point of slickness and he smelled incredible. She was very familiar with Poe’s scent but usually it was mixed with motor oil and the stale smell of recycled cockpit air but not with fragrance like this. She could feel the play of his muscles as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss and his erection pressed against her abdomen.

Leia felt Poe’s hands pull down the zipper at the back of her dress and slowly pushing it over her shoulders and down her chest without breaking the kiss. For a moment she felt irrational jealousy at all the people Poe had slept with previously to get this good at what he was doing but then she banned those thoughts from her mind. Poe wasn’t her lover and she certainly had no claim on his affections, past or future.

The dress fell to the floor and Leia stepped out of it as well as her underwear, momentarily breaking the kiss.

Poe put one arm behind her back and the other behind her knees and hoisted her up. “Don’t worry, Ma’am”, he said, giving her an adoring look. “I won’t let you fall.” She could see the muscles play under his skin as he carried her to the bed and gently put her down.

“Would you open your legs for me, Ma’am?” Leia wondered what kind of drug this was that he was so single-mindedly obsessed with sex and still so coherent at the same time.

She did and he climbed between them. The look he gave her was equally devotion and arousal. “You’re so beautiful, Ma’am”. Poe said as he put her legs over his shoulders, his hands running down her thighs. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

Leia would be lying if she said that she hadn’t. Poe was a very attractive young man, and not only that but also charming, loyal and devoted. 

“Tell me about it”, she said.

Poe eyes flashed. “The first time I thought about was the reception on Onderon. You were wearing the red dress.” He told in between kissing a line from her navel down to her slit. “It was the first time I saw you relaxed.” Poe liked a broad stripe along her outer lips and ended it with a short stab of the tip of his tongue against her clit. “I wondered what the wine would taste like from your mouth.”

Gently he tilted her hips to get better access. His mouth felt hot and slick against her and she could feel his fingers parting her lips so he could dive in deeper. 

His efforts to please her were so single-minded that it was easy to forget that he was not doing this voluntarily. It had been a long time since someone had been so devoted solely to her pleasure and Poe coaxed increasingly loud moans from her with his fingers and his lips and tongue. It seemed as if there was nothing he wanted more than to bury his face in her cunt and drive her out of her mind.

Leia was a screamer, always had been but tonight she didn’t bother putting a pillow over her face to quiet the noises she made. Her body became taught and she grabbed the sheets tightly as the orgasm rolled through her and left her breathless.

“Was that to your satisfaction, ma’am?” Poe asked and the sight of his face coated in her juices along with his suggestive tone was enough to send a new wave of arousal through her.

“Not bad for a start”, she said, carding a hand through his hair. “But right now I want you to fuck me. You’re up for that, Poe?”

If possible his eyes became even darker. “I’ll do anything you wish, Ma’am.” He took his time, caressing her body as he worked his way up, teasing her nipples with his mouth and playing with his breasts. Leia noticed that he was careful not to leave any marks though, not even where they would be hidden by her clothes. Even out of his minds on drugs, Poe didn’t make any presumptions.

“How do you want to be fucked?” Poe asked as he kissed her neck and sent shivers down her spine. “Do you want to do it like we are now with your legs wrapped around my waist? Or would you rather have me beneath you and ride me? Or maybe from behind?”

As answer Leia wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his cock hard and hot against her stomach and her cunt twitched with arousal at the idea of having him inside her. Maybe the Ondorians had drugged her too. She hadn’t been so keen on anyone since Han.

“I had hoped to see your face during while I fucked you”, Poe whispered as he lined up his cock with her cunt and slowly pressed inside. She was so wet that he slid inside her easily. “Fuck, Ma’am, you feel amazing”, his face betraying the effort he took to hold back. “I’ve been dreaming about this for so long.”

“Then do it”, Leia said, somewhat impatiently. “Fuck me already.”

A smile curled Poe’s lips as his eyes flashed with amusement. “Is that an order, ma’am?”

“Do I need to make it one?” Leia asked back.

“No, ma’am, of course not”; Poe replied and started to move. He knew exactly how touch her, how to make her see stars. He worked a hand between them to rub her clit in time with his thrusts and Leia came again, clinging to him instead of the sheets this time. 

“You’re so beautiful, ma’am”, Poe whispered to her as he fucked her through her orgasm. “Thank you for letting me see you like this.”

If only he would still say those things when the drugs had worn off, Leia thought and pulled him into a kiss. Although if that was the case she might never let him leave her bed again. She pushed the heels of her feet against his ass to make him move again. He hadn’t come yet and she wanted to see his face when he did, wanted to feel him spill inside her.

“Come for me, Poe”, she whispered in his ear as she could feel him losing his rhythm. 

“Leia, fuck, Leia”, he kept repeating her name like a prayer, his eyes locking with hers as he came. It was as if she could see a glimpse of the universe inside his dark eyes. He collapsed against her, burying his face in the hollow of her neck for a moment. As he pulled out of her she could feel his seed dripping from her cunt and also that he was still hard. The drugs didn’t let him rest, not yet.

“Do you want my help cleaning you up, ma’am?” Poe asked, gesturing down at her slit.

Leia was the opposite of opposed against having Poe’s face buried in her cunt again but she wanted to make him feel good as well. So she said, “Lay down on your back.” And climbed over him when he obeyed her immediately. She heard Poe’s breath hitch when he figured out what she wanted to do and felt her hands on the inside of her thighs, spreading them slightly.

It had been a while since she had sucked someone’s cock and even longer since it had been in this position. But some things you didn’t unlearn and so she took Poe’s cock into her mouth. She could taste the mix of her juices and his seed just like Poe who had started eating her out, his mouth covering her opening as he sucked and licked her. It was distracting to keep any kind of rhythm while he did this to her but somehow she managed.

She could feel herself getting closer to the edge again and when had been the last time she had had three orgasms in such a short time anyway? She came again, pushing her cunt onto Poe’s face, tilting her hips so she could better fraction on her clit from rubbing it against his chin.

She felt exhausted but Poe hadn’t come yet and it would be unfair to leave him hanging.

“Ma’am”, Poe said suddenly, sounding rough. “Could you…I mean would you mind letting me come inside you again? I would like to see you ride me.”

As if Leia would’ve said no to that. She wasn’t as young as she used to be but she still managed to turn around on top of him and sink her sopping wet cunt down over his cock until it was completely engulfed by her.

Poe looked so debauched as if he had come straight out of a holo-porn. He moaned as she settled on his lap, eyes fluttering close for a moment. “Just like that”, he said hoarsely. “Thank you.”

Leia liked the way he felt inside her when she moved. She leaned over him, kissed him, kissed his chest and squeezed his cock tightly with her inner walls. 

Poe arched his back beneath her and Leia thought she had never seen someone so beautiful. “Leia”, he gasped her name like he was drowning. “Leia.”

She squeezed again and felt the power she had over him more than ever as she felt his chest vibrate with his moan. If this was really just the drug she didn’t know what she would do tomorrow morning.

“I want…please, ma’am….I need.”

She pressed a finger to his lips. “I know what you need.” She sank back all the way down and tightened around him as much as she could.

Poe was tight as a strung bow beneath her. She could feel the tension thrum through his body as his climax took him over. Leia felt him spill inside her, hot and wet, and she knew that when she pulled off him she would be dripping with his seed and her juices.

Poe noticed it too, despite his eyelids dropping with the same exhaustion Leia felt too. “Ma’am, do you want me – “

Leia cut him off with a kiss. “Sleep first.” She pressed two more to his eyes to show that she meant it. Poe curled an arm around her waist to hold her close and Leia fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

/

When she woke up it was already light outside, the sunlight filtering through the curtains. She was lying on her stomach and a warm hand was stroking her back. For a moment she didn’t want to open her eyes and acknowledge the reality where she had slept with her much younger subordinate while he had been under the influence of a drug and had enjoyed more than anything else she had done in years.

But Leia knew her duty and so she did open her eyes. Next to her Poe was resting on his side, propped up on one arm as he caressed her with the other. The mix of arousal, guilt and affection his sight elicited lay heavy on her.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Ma’am.” The address sent a slight shiver down her spine. Just a few hours ago he had used it while he had begged for her to let him come. But now there was nothing of that feverish need on his face instead there was embarrassment. “I have to apologise”, he continued. “I shouldn’t have accepted the drink they gave me. I let down my guard and I am deeply sorry I forced you into this situation.”

Leia wasn’t sure whether she wanted to kiss him or hit him, so she did neither. “You have nothing to apologize for”, she said. “What happened was an accident. Neither of us could have anticipated the situation. And you didn’t force me into anything. I had the choice to let someone else help you through this but I didn’t want to put your life and well-being in the hands of a stranger. I have to apologise for making the situation more awkward than it had to be.”

“No, I...I’m glad it was you”, Poe replied hastily and blushed. “I mean to say I don’t mind...I wouldn’t mind if...”

“If?” She asked despite knowing that it would be more prudent to end the conversation here. But to hell with prudence. At heart she was still the same woman who had insulted Tarkin while she had been his prisoner.

“If it happened again, Ma’am.”

Leia couldn’t help but feel both flattered and amused. Here she was in bed with a young man who could be her son, whose parents she had been and was close friends with, who was so beautiful and charming he could have every single being in this galaxy and he was telling her he wanted her. “Poe, I’m thirty years older than you.”

He shrugged and smiled at little. “If it’s only that, I really don’t care, Ma’am.”

He needed to stop calling her that before she did something stupid. “What did you think I was going to say?”

“That you’re my commanding officer”, he replied. 

“Would you let that argument stand?” She asked and wasn’t surprised when he shook his head.

“I know how to keep business and pleasure separate.” Something told her he was speaking from experience here.

Leia reached out and brushed a strand of his hair from Poe’s face. She hadn’t wanted anyone this much since she had met Han. Maybe she should give it a chance, indulge herself despite knowing that it would probably end in a disaster one way or another.

“Fine”, she said and felt amused when she saw Poe’s face light up. “But you have to stop calling me Ma’am in bed or this is going to be really awkward.”

“Fair enough”, Poe grinned. “Leia.” He leaned down and kissed her like he had last night, passion and affection all wrapped into one. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down until his body was flush against hers. She could feel his erection press against her thigh and as he broke the kiss, Poe looked a little embarrassed about it.

“Sorry, I – “

“If you think I can’t handle you, flyboy, think again”, she said and hooked a leg over his hips. Sure she was sore from last night but one more time wouldn’t make much of a difference. Poe’s eyes darkened but he didn’t question her but merely wrapped her other leg around his waist as well and pushed inside. There was a moment of discomfort but Poe was so gentle with her that she forgot all about it soon enough.

“Leia”, he said her name again and again between showering her with kisses wherever his mouth could reach. She enjoyed the attention, enjoyed the shallow thrusts, enjoyed the feeling of him inside her. Arousal pooled heavily in her stomach but it wasn’t enough to make her come, not yet. Poe though, Poe was getting close she could tell. She locked her legs around his waist, wanting to feel all of him when he came. 

“Leia”, there was her name again, groaned into the skin between her breasts as he pressed his face into her chest as he came. For a few moments there was no noise but Poe’s harsh breathing as he tried to find his composure again. 

When Poe pulled out she winced slightly, only noticing now how sore she was. Poe noticed it too of course and he dropped an apologetic kiss on her stomach before he shimmied lower. “Let me clean up my mess”, Poe said and licked his lips before he buried his face between her legs.

Leia could feel his mouth on the inside of her thighs, felt his tongue swiping away the dried and flaky leftovers from last night that still clung to her skin. Poe was nothing if not thorough but he did it without so much as brushing by her cunt and Leia felt tempted to grab his hair and hold him still while she grinded herself against his face.

But just when she was starting to seriously consider her idea, or maybe because she had tugged on his hair a little too insistently, she finally felt his mouth on her pussy. Not on her clit though. Instead his tongue was circling her hole, soothing the soreness there, before it plunged inside her. It curled deep inside her before withdrawing back into Poe’s mouth. He repeated it again, alternating his tongue’s strokes with sucking his come out of her. 

Leia was so close she was shivering. All she needed was a little push. “Poe.” His name came out of her mouth more a moan than anything else. And as Poe finally licked across her clit before he sucked it between his lips, she got what she wanted. Poe continued to pleasure her, his strong hands keep her anchored in place as her orgasm ran through her like white heat. It seemed like a never ending hot bath of ecstasy that left her trembling and breathless. 

Poe though was apparently determined to drive her mad because he showed no sign of stopping. Only that now he was concentrating on her clit, licking, nibbling, sucking it with the occasional deep stroke of his tongue between her lips, teasing the rim of her hole. 

Leia buried her hands in his hair, holding on tight, too tight maybe because she didn’t know whether to tell him to stop or to enjoy the ride. It was too soon. Poe couldn’t possibly – 

Her second orgasm took her by surprise. She screamed because it took her so hard and so suddenly that it almost hurt. It was too much, flashing through her body as it she had been hit by lightening, making her shake, her vision whiting out as she screamed. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds but it felt like an eternity.

When she came back to her body Poe had slipped out from under her legs and was resting against her side again. “Did you like it?” He asked, grinning smugly.

Leia narrowed her eyes at him. “False modesty doesn’t suit you.”

Poe laughed and ducked his head. “Sorry.”

Leia rolled her eyes but she too grinned. “I’d say we should get cleaned up but I don’t think I can feel my legs yet.”

“I could carry you”, Poe suggested. “There’s a whirlpool in the bathroom and I don’t think the Ondarions are expecting to see either of us today. There’s other things we could do.”

“Like?” Leia asked, intrigued by the softness in his voice. Despite the frankly spectacular sex they’d just had, she knew that Poe wasn’t one for casual encounters. He didn’t know how to do things by half.

“Talk.” Poe’s thumb traced her bottom lip. “Explore.” His fingers trailed the outline of her breasts. “Kiss.” Leia met him halfway, tasting herself on his tongue. As she pushed him on his back and straddled him without breaking the kiss, Leia thought that maybe Poe wasn’t the only one who never did things halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I mainly chose Onderon because Onderon annoyed the fuck out of me in the Knights of the Old Republic games and then I watched Clone Wars and they have yet another civil war.
> 
> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
